1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to a foldable laptop PC or tablet PC.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tablet PC primarily comprises a main body 10 and a display module 20 pivotally connected to the main body 10. When the display module 20 is unfolded with respect to the main body 10, as shown in FIG. 1, the display module 20 is rotatable around a first axis C1 or a second axis C2 for convenient viewing from different angles. When the display module 20 and the main body 10 are folded, as shown in FIG. 2, a joining mechanism may be provided to restrict rotation or sliding of the display module 20 relative to the main body 10.
Conventional laptop or tablet PCs apply hook and slot mechanisms to restrict relative motion between the display module 20 and the main body 10. However, the hooks and slots may adversely affect aesthetic and integral appearance of the main body 10 or the display module 20. Furthermore, the protruding hooks can easily be damaged due to impact or wear and tear.